<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unbroken by Blackat14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267188">Unbroken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackat14/pseuds/Blackat14'>Blackat14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Number Five | The Boy, F/M, Heavy Angst, Mentions of Blood, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Vanya is not okay, You've been warned, like a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackat14/pseuds/Blackat14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When vanya was 13 she felt the first hairline fracture start creeping into her heart as her only friend and sole confidant disappeared on her, leaving her to haunt the shadows of the mansion where she was held prisoner all her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unbroken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So i finally decided to write for fiveya. This is only my second work so constructive criticism is valued.</p><p>WARNINGS</p><p>This has mentions of a suicide attempt and suicidal thoughts, but nothing to graphic. But just in case </p><p>TW: Mentions of suicidal thoughts and an attempt</p><p>Also blood is mentioned a lot and some (1) part(s) may appear gruesome. Also five is dark and vanya is not okay but this is all consensual. </p><p>Also title is taken from the song Unbroken by Anna blue, which i happened to listen to on repeat writing this so, you should give it a listen when reading this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When vanya was 13 she felt the first hairline fracture start creeping into her heart as her only friend and sole confidant disappeared on her, leaving her to haunt the shadows of the mansion where she was held prisoner all her life until <em> that happened </em>. </p><p> </p><p>When she was 16 she lost the only person other than <em> him, </em> who tried to play peacekeeper for her siblings and tried to include her, and she felt the fracture that never fully healed slowly work it’s way up, splintering. She simply took another one of her pills and wondered if they could heal a fractured heart that never fully healed.</p><p> </p><p>When she was 24 and completely <em> stupidyoufuckingidiotthisisallyourfaultyouworthless- </em> she decided to rebel for one day and she made the biggest regret she could never take back, and now she sits shoving pills down her throat so she never got the urge to stop them again, even if for a moment, the betraying thoughts ‘what could go wrong’ hit her again her again, because now she is alone. Her siblings, (no she doesn’t get that honour to call them siblings anymore, she destroyed that bridge and now is trapped on her island with a heart that’s starting to bleed from the cracks that are now splintering.) told her how they felt and have no reason to come check on her now they know <em> how she apparently feels about them, </em> and her heart is bleeding steadily, a constant drip, drip, <em> drip, drip, drip </em> that she still feels even having downed half her pills. Maybe she should just let it bleed itself out so she won’t have to depend on her pills anymore.  </p><p> </p><p>When she’s 29 she hears news that <em> he </em>died, and for once it seems like this may actually heal a few of her cracks and splinters in her heart (what the fuck was wrong with her, happy that her father was dead, never to utter those dreaded words ever again.) She takes a pill from where the bottle is hidden in her pocket, wanting to stop these thoughts right before his funeral.</p><p> </p><p>And as she expected the funeral went to hell not two seconds in, and she’s glad she took that pill because everything feels like it’s underwater as diego throws her book in her face, so she doesn’t even feel her heart tearing more, blood pumping through her veins at an alarming rate.</p><p> </p><p>And then the original hairline fracture heals as five, who is back and who appears to be around their age, comes falling back into their lives, literally. Vanya is just so happy to see him that she doesn’t register his words, until he muttered a word, no name that sounded like “delores” and vanya’s heart splits apart again, this time bleeding profusely and she feels like she’s choking on blood and chunks of her heart that want to finally escape it’s own prison from <em> worthless number seven, </em> and so she does what she’s always done best, she quietly gets up and walks away, taking another 4 pills, hoping it will stop the feeling of drowning in her blood go away, and like always, no one pays attention to the ghost haunting it's halls yet again. </p><p><br/>
She heads home and almost has a heart attack when she realizes that <em> someone’s in her house, </em> but calms down when she realizes it’s just five, but before she can say anything he beats her to it, explaining that delores was just a mannequin and that he carried her around because it felt like he was talking to <em> her </em>while he held her book, the only one in the family to appreciate it. </p><p> </p><p>She feels her heart skip a beat at the admission and before she knows it five is standing before her. </p><p> </p><p>And then they're kissing like feral animals starved for attention. Five’s biting her bottom lip and it draws blood, before moving his lips lower, leaving a bloody trail and her skin feeling sticky, but vanya has’t felt this alive since she tried swallowing her month’s supply of medicine at once, ironically. </p><p> </p><p>She moans as he bites her neck, wrapping her legs around his waist when his one hand keeps nudging her thigh. She makes quick work of undoing his tie before working on unbuttoning his shirt, while he moves his hands up her back, still <em> biting and licking and sucking </em> at her neck while he unfastened her bra, before making her lift her arms, whipping her shirt off quickly, her bra following shortly after. He leans back and admires his artwork, vanya is shivering from the cold meeting her bare skin, her lips are bruised and red, some blood trickling from her bottom lip still, she has bloody lip prints leading down her chin to her shoulder where he bit her again, with bruises already forming, leaving her skin looking red and like it’s been flayed in some places. </p><p> </p><p>He’s brought back into himself when his eyes travel up and watch Vanya's eyes dilate and darken with pure lust, he makes quick work of shedding his now unbuttoned shirt, tossing it on the floor with the other articles of clothing, then promptly jumps them into her room. He sets her down on the bed gently and helps take off her shoes and then her pants, and then steps back to admire the view that is vanya laying on the bed clad only in her panties when he’s done, and the primal animal part of five is absolutely purring in delight because he knows that all those years ago, before he jumped, that vanya was his, and it was with that thought in mind that kept him going while he survived in the apocalypse, and when he made a contract with that wretched bitch. </p><p> </p><p>He even knows what or more like <em> who </em> causes the apocalypse and he’s going to make sure it never happens. He’ll shovel vanya’s pills down her throat himself if he has to, and he’ll kill anyone who encroaches upon his mate. Hell he’s not above lying or hurting vanya if it means he gets to keep her, <em> and </em> save the world. </p><p><br/>
And then five is descending upon her. As they writhe and rut against each other, five is biting her everywhere he can, the tops of her cleavage, the skin slightly to the right of her belly button, around her hip bones, the inside of her thighs(here he makes sure bite hard enough to draw blood and later will watch as their combined fluids spill out of her and mix with her blood), all the way down to her ankles. He’s rewarded by such beautiful moans and high keens spilling from his vanya that he can’t even be gentle, and the gentleman side of him is absolutely horrified,<em> screaming at him,</em> but his feral side is firmly in control and he can see that vanya is responding wonderfully, asking, <em>begging </em>really, for harder, faster, make me bleed, make me feel, oh, five</p><p>fivefi<em>vefivefivefive </em> and he can’t hold back, spilling into her as her siren call of his name chanted repeatedly reaches his ears. He rests for a minute, trying not to crush vanya underneath him, and watches as he pulls out, and he can’t help but run a finger through the blood and fluids mingling together and bring it to his lips tasting it, and he swears, the ambrosia that is <em> them overwhelmingly right </em> . He’s snaps out of it when he hears vanya’s broken little moan, and he realized she had been watching him, so he repeats the process, except he brings it to her lips, and five almost comes again at the way vanya’s tongue shyly wraps around his finger before sucking on it, he growls out a throaty “minx”, and vanya looks at him shyly before letting his finger go. </p><p> </p><p>He gets up and carries vanya with him to the bathroom, cleaning her up, and the whole time tries not to panic too much because vanya seems out of it now, and while his beast purr’s in delight and contentment, five is worried he crossed a line, and he doesn’t relax until he goes to clean himself and is stopped by vanya hugging him from behind, and he’s surprised enough that she’s easily able to grab the wrag he’s holding and <em> oh so gently </em> starts cleaning him up. </p><p> </p><p>When they're finished they go back to the bedroom and he tucks vanya against him. He absolutely loves how she fits against him, so tiny but so perfect for him. He kisses the crown of her head before tightening the grip on her waist, and with vanya blissed out and asleep, five makes quick work of getting out of bed and getting dressed and leaving in a pop of blue</p><p> </p><p>He needs to find Harold Jenkins and say hello before his vanya awakens.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>